Just Take It Away
by JackelicaForever69
Summary: After leaving him broken hearted, Jack visits Tia Dalma hoping she will be able to take something away that Angelica left him with. Will he be able to do it? What is it that he wants taken away?


Just Take It Away

It was late at night. It was pitch black, actually. You couldn't see nothing in sight except for the beaming little lights that shown from the shack on the river. Jack's heart felt sunken and heavy. He was drinking rum, and it was halfway gone. Jack looked at the rum bottle and tossed it out. He, his best friend Gibbs and a few of his crew were on two dinghies, rowing to Tia Dalma's shack, house of voodoo. However you wanted to call it.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this, Captain?" Gibbs asked, a little concerned. Jack didn't turn back to look at him. He nodded. "Yes," He mumbled. Gibbs pulled back his hand, gently frowning. Jack had more guts than he thought he did. Gibbs turned to look at Pintel and Ragetti, who were frowning as well. Weirdly effected by what the Captain was about to do.

Finally they sailed to where you got off onto Tia's home. One of the sailors stayed by to take care of the dinghies while Jack got off with the rest of the crew into Tia's shack. "The Captain looks lifeless," Ragetti whispered to his friend and uncle, Pintel. "That he does. Tragic what he be doing." Pintel whispered back walking into the shack.

Suddenly Tia appeared from the back of her room. "Jack, Sparrow." She whispered with a smirk. "Tia," He halfheartedly smiled. Tia Dalma instantly picked up on his energy…and what he was here for. "You are broken hearted." Tia frowned examining Jack. Jack just looked up at her and bit his lip down. Trying not to break down and run out of here. "She left you; you did something to hurt this woman…" Tia said looking at Jack. "Just a bit," Jack whispered. Tia nodded. "Follow me." Tia said leading them to her round table where she began her magic.

"Tell me, what you want to do," Tia said sitting down, already knowing what Jack was there for. There was a still silence. "I want you to erase the memory of her." Jack answered not looking at her. Tia sighed a little. "Now Jack, you know if you ever see Angelica again, the feelings will just resurface again. And, do you really want to erase the memory of her?" Tia questioned. When he heard her say the name "Angelica" his heart stung.

"You loved her, Jack. You've never felt that before and you just want to forget everything?" Gibbs spoke up from across the table. Jack looked at Gibbs. "It's better to feel nothing than what I am feeling right now, Mr. Gibbs." Jack explained. "I don't want to remember her. I don't want to remember the smell of her skin. Her eyes or her long brown hair. I don't want to remember how she'd laugh, neither when she left…" Jack began then looked at Tia Dalma. "Just take it away, all of it. I don't want it." He finished sturdily, but his voice breaking a little. Tia Dalma pursed her lips a bit saddened by what Jack was feeling. The whole crew felt a bit of sadness, they once saw Jack as happy as ever, now as broken and demolished as a ship attacked by Davey Jones.

"Okay Jack," Tia got up, and Jack followed. "This is your decision, are you ready?" Tia asked putting her hand on his forehead. Jack swallowed and nodded. "But before I do this," Tia began. "I'm going to show you everything that will be erased from your memory, Jack. Close your eyes." Tia said. Jack closed his eyes and Tia did as well.

Suddenly, in Jack's mind he saw everything that he and Angelica went through, just quick pictures and flashbacks of their time together. In glimpses, he saw the first time he met Angelica, how shocked she was, then he saw the first time they kissed, he saw her laughing, their first dance, the first time they made love, he saw her laughing, he also saw where he placed the amethyst ring on her finger, which was also an engagement ring. Flashbacks and pictures of Angelica he saw. Everything was so beautiful and glowing. It was then that Jack decided he didn't want to let go; he didn't want to let go of the memories.

"Please no!" Jack shouted, startling the crew but not Tia Dalma. "Don't take her away from me, please." Jack pleaded to Tia Dalma. She softly smiled. "Positive?" Tia asked. "Yes, yes." Jack exhaled, breath taken by every moment he saw. The crew that was sitting down were lightly smiling.

Jack and his crew were about to leave Tia's shack when Tia stopped him and turned him around. "Just remember Jack, if you and Angelica are meant to be, your paths will cross again. Just because you two got lost, doesn't mean you won't find each other. Maybe not today, maybe not in 10 years, but someday." Tia reassured Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow and knew that she knew something that he didn't. "Thanks, Tia." Jack lightly smiled then turned around to leave.

The crew gathered in the dinghy, the energy a bit lighter. "Couldn't bring yourself to do it, could you Captain?" Gibbs asked, a bit mockingly. Jack turned to face him. "I couldn't. I saw Angelica, everything we went through and know that for now, I could live off the memories. Every night I'll be able to lie down and think about her. Until we meet again. Aye?" Jack crookedly smiled and Gibbs did too.


End file.
